Sunflower
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze A talented student, a gentle soul, and above all a good person. However, upon entering Beacon Academy, an encounter sends him spiraling in the depths of his feelings. The worse part about all of this, being mute, he can't exactly scream how he feels. With dark forces in the shadows, a family secret that is surreal, what is a boy to do? (Silent Moon remake.)
1. Road To Vale I

_(Welcome to the remake of Silent Moon's first chapter, this story is entitled after Sunflower. A ship name I came up for Ruby x Naruto. Currently rated T, but like its previous iteration, the rating can change. Also, I want to play a game. For each time you see a reference to other anime, namely Jojo Bizarre Adventure, please put in your review "You thought this was a Review, but it was username" or something pertaining to the referenced anime/story. _

_That's all guys, and this opening message will be one of the very few of the story. Screaming Sun and Primrose are next to be updated. _

_I'm running behind on schedule.)_

* * *

The sound of music played in the mind of a teen with blonde hair. The area around him was full of motion. Pushing past the crowd of his fellow students, the teen was bopping his head to the music. Nothing like a little bit of Blue Swede to start the morning off.

Sliding to the music a little, the teen simply had a smile on his face as he moved his hips about. He left his hometown to start a new life. His mind drifted with the music. In this town, a train would be leaving for Vale, a country that was North-East and his homeland.

He longed to go to Patch since he started training in Vacuo. He wanted to go back home, hopefully, to see a few people that expected him back.

His orange T-shirt was slightly wet with sweat from the hot sun of the desert. Yawning as the teen scratched his whisker marks, he made his way toward the train station. Listening to people around him with long fox ears on top of his head.

He was Faunus, a being with animal traits. They came in all shapes and sizes as Humans did. However, they could also see in the dark, and sometimes their traits could be useful. Some could breathe underwater, some could fly, and others probably could spit poison. The teen was a Fox Faunus, it wasn't too hard to tell, the ears gave it away.

Though some people confused him for a Cat Faunus or a Wolf Faunus. It would be hilarious if he could tell them differently, but then again. That required one very important thing, something he lacked since birth.

The teen accidentally bumped into someone, the person turned to him, "watch it!"

The young man raised his hands, smiling sheepishly before rubbing the back of his head. He watched as the man grumbled as they boarded the train. The teen placed his scroll over a scanner, it shined with a green check mark, he smiled. Walking into the train's passenger cabins, the teen took to looking for the dining car.

His eyes fell upon the car door, he quickly walked over to it. Only then did he feel his scroll buzz, the blonde furrowed his eyes before taking his scroll out of his pocket. He looked at it, it was a caller wanting a video chat.

She had long red hair, vibrant blue eyes, and was holding a little girl on top of her while standing by a man that looked like himself. He smiled, opening the line, and saw that a little girl was standing there with a scroll in her hands.

_"__Big brother, big brother, mommy had me call you!" _The girl excitedly said with a smile. _"Big brother, mommy is making Miso Ramen, are coming home yet?!" _

_"__Kihana, give mommy the scroll." _He heard a woman spoke over her daughter.

The woman smiles as she grabbed the scroll from her daughter, she looked at the phone. The teen's smile lightened as he saw someone he couldn't wait to see, looking over her shoulder to see a big pot of Miso Ramen on the stove. She took notice of this, giggling. Her own fox ears danced in excitement with his own.

The sudden jerk of the train made him stumble a little bit. She looked concerned for a moment as she saw her son spin around someone. He looked at her, quickly gesturing with his free hand, making sure she understood.

She smiles, _"Okay Naruto, but how was Shadow Academy?" _

Naruto, the teen, smiled proudly and reached behind him. Her eyes widened before she started cheering when he held up his graduation documents from Shadow Academy. The proud mother called over to someone, that someone was obviously Naruto's father.

_"__Minato, our son graduated his Huntsmen Prep Academy!" _She cheerfully stated while pointing the scroll over toward him.

The man smiled brightly, coughing a little bit, _"Good job son, I'm proud of you." _

Naruto simply smiled, mouthing to his father, _'I love you.' _

The man smiled at him, even though they were nowhere near each other, they felt the connection. The blonde-haired man drank his coffee while signing to his son with one hand. It was simply signed, with Naruto moving his head side to side a little on some.

He watched as his father stopped for a moment to finish off his coffee. He then chuckled, watching his father catch his little sister as she jumped into his arms. His mother stood over by his father, showing him how happy they were he was coming home a little early.

Today was October Eighth, and he was expected home by October Tenth. Hopefully, when he got home, he'd beat his mother to mail. He wanted to surprise her with something, and hopefully, get the best birthday gift he could imagine as well.

His invitation.

The teen had been sending letter after letter since being in Shadow Academy. Due to his disability, most academies didn't touch him. Atlas Prep denied him on the grounds of not being a good fit, Faunus. Sanctum didn't want to take the responsibility of a handicapped student, disability. Signal Academy, the one he thought would take him, decided to point him toward Shadow Academy.

That was three years ago, and he managed to graduate early.

His father whistled to catch his attention, Naruto looked at him. The man began to smile before nudging his head toward his mother. Slowly, Minato held up both hands, signing to his son. The teen's eyes widened a little bit.

Smiling brightly, he rubbed the back of his head. Showing his large canines, his mirth. He couldn't wait to get home now!

The father then sighs with a smile on his face, _"Well son, I'll see you in a couple of days…love you." _

_'__Love you too,' _Naruto signed with a bright smile on his face with one hand. _'Tell Kihana that I got her a surprise!' _

_"__Big Brother has got me a surprise, what is it what is it?!" _The girl soundly yelled, making Naruto bewildered and then his mom just chuckled.

She smiled at her firstborn, _"We have been teaching sign language since you left." _

Kihana smiles brightly, showing her large canines as well. Her yellow foxtail had a little pink ribbon in it as her long yellow hair bounced up and down. His mother's tail wrapped around her daughter, while his father's fox ears twitched a little bit. He smiled and then waved at Naruto.

Naruto waved back before the feed cuts out. They were crossing into the mountains where there was a very small signal. The blonde took a deep breath, thinking of his little sister. She was going to turn seven next month.

The teen took to his original task at hand, procuring some food!

Walking into the dining car Naruto making sure that he was in anyone's way. He made his way toward the barstool at the dining area. He took a sit, tapping the small table. A woman walked over toward, she had a small menu in her hand and handed it to him.

the young man looked at it, his mouth watered on the chicken sandwiches. Slowly he got out a notepad just in case she didn't sign, writing down what he wanted. The woman got done serving others at the end of the bar before coming over to him. She looked at him, confused as to why he had a piece of notepad paper on her menu.

She then watches him make an X over his throat, indication that he couldn't talk. Nodding, the woman grabs the menu and begins to grab the few chicken patties to make his sandwiches with. None of the food was going to be freshly made, it was hard to procure such luxury on a train unless you took The Aroura Borealis.

The back of the diner car had some tables. Naruto got his sandwiches before walking over toward them. Taking a seat at the table, the teen ended up sitting down in front of a girl with alabaster hair. The girl was humming a tune while listening to her headphones, she had her eyes closed before she kicked out with one of her legs.

Her eyes shot open when she accidentally kicked Naruto's shin, causing the teen to wince. The girl looked embarrassed, flabbergasted as to why she didn't hear him sit down.

"Oh God, I'm so-so-so sorry," she apologized frantically.

Naruto waved her off, smiling, the blonde watched as several people walked toward the back of the train. The girl, moving her ahoge of her pixie cut out the way of her view looked at the blonde. She watched as he scrolled through his scroll.

"So, um, my name is Amira Mirabella." She introduced herself, she watched as Naruto held up one finger.

He pulled out his headphones, unplugging them before stuffing them into his back pocket before pulling a stylus out of the side of his scroll. The girl watches him bring up a notebook app, writing something down. She skimmed over, her eyes widened as she did.

_'__Sorry, I am mute, do you know how to sign?' _

"Sorry," she shook her head, rubbing the back of it nervously. "I don't know how to sign, but what's your name since you got that notebook thing."

The blonde seemed to chuckle, quickly he erased what he wrote before writing his name. Drawing a small little design of a narutomaki by it. She giggled, watching erase what he wrote and drew before writing something else.

_'__What brings you aboard this lovely bucket of bolts?' _

"I'm heading to Vale, I got an acceptance letter to Beacon Aca-De-My." She cheerfully sounded out her success, "And I'm gonna kick so much ass."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto wrote his reply, _'I'm going to Beacon.' _

"Nah uh, no way, really?! That's totally rad, I can't wait to get there. I heard Vale has awesome nightclubs, and that it's a city as tall as a mountain." Amira was daydreaming about the city as she spoke, "I mean, can you imagine it, buildings as tall as mountains?!"

_'__I'm from there, Patch.' _Naruto wrote.

"Ooh, what it's like?" Amira inquired as she looked at the blonde, "Is it like Mistral?"

_'__No, Mistral is okay, but I'm homesick…I miss some of the noodles stands there.' _Naruto replied as he looked at his sandwiches, scooting one over toward her.

She giggled, taking a bite of the sandwich. Naruto wasted no time in joining, taking a bite of his own sandwich the boy grimaced slightly at the tough innards of the meat. The chicken wasn't meant to be rubbery, but it would suffice.

All was going well until the train came to sudden jerk. The force was strong enough to throw Naruto from his seat, landing in the aisleway. Getting up, dusting the food crumbs off, Naruto saw what made the train stop. Outside of the train, he could see nearly a dozen bandits, all of them holding a weapon.

"Jeez, what the hell?" Amira complained as she rubbed her forehead, she had smacked it against the table when the train had jerked to a stop.

Getting up from her seat, she saw what was going down outside. "Ooh, well that's not good."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto watched as the head bandit got into the car they occupied. He saw the man smirk, firing a couple of shots into the roof with his revolvers. Walking toward Naruto, the man stopped when he heard some commotion.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, seeing Amira in a panic. "Crap, where are you guys…please tell me Vacuo didn't screw the pooch on my weapons pass!"

The girl stopped when she heard the cocking of a pistol. She looked up, seeing the bandit had a gun trained on her with a smile on his face. The bandit laughed, motioning his gun for her to stand up. Groaning, the alabaster girl stood up, holding her hand up.

Violet eyes widened in fear when the man looked at her, "a Huntswoman?"

"N-no, I'm just in training…hehe…" Amira panicked slightly, "Um, I don't really have any money on me."

Naruto slowly reached, touching the lower back of the man. The man failed to notice it as a bright seal glowed in a swirl pattern on his clothing. The man made a move to grab the girl, only for Naruto to push on his shoulder to turn him around. He growled at the Faunus, looking him dead in the eye.

"You gotta death wish?" The Bandit Leader raised his gun up to Naruto's head, only for the blonde to flick him off. "You little…"

The man was about to shoot Naruto, only for the teen disappear in a golden flash and appear behind him. Naruto crashed his fist into the kidney of the man, stunning and making him fire off a round into the other unsuspecting bandit. The teen punched the man several times in the back, his punches crashing through the man's aura and breaking it. Using aura, Naruto charged another punch and sent the man flying through the car and out of the nearby doors.

Standing there, Naruto noticed a gym bag underneath with an emblem of a flaming skull on it. Amira looked to where Naruto was looking, and then quickly got up and got the bag.

"Friggin' idiot me," Amira chided herself as he pulled the bag out. "Sol and Luna, you better be in there, guys."

Unzipping the bag, the petite alabaster-haired girl pulled out two pistols. Each was of a large caliber; she checked their ammo. She gave a sigh of relief as their magazines were still full, each holding twelve rounds of pure carnage. The gun that was yellow, had red tipped rounds, filled with burn dust. The other, a white pistol, had ammo with a green tip. Naruto watched as she cocked the hammer back on her guns, looking at him.

That's when several bandits broke into the car, each brandishing a melee weapon, with one holding an assault rifle. Naruto backed up, placing his hand on Amira's shoulder in order to mark her before reaching down and grabbing a small three-pronged knife.

Amira smirked, speaking with joy, "This party is gettin' crazy!"

She pointed both of her pistols at the nearest bandit, "Let's Rock!"

Firing both of her pistols at the same time, Naruto charged the bandit with the assault rifle, ducking in and out of nearby booths as bullets flew. Amira smirked as her bullets hit their mark, catching a group of bandits entering the car doors before the dust reacted. The concussive force knocked them out of the train, allowing her to close the distance to the door and exit the train.

Once Naruto saw she had exited the train, the blonde disappeared in a yellow flash, appearing right behind her on top of it. They saw that an improvised barricade had stopped the train, more than likely it could've punched through it, but there was a chance it would've gotten derailed. A very grim prospect considering Grimm roamed The Great Desert of Vacuo.

"Well," Amira looked at the bandits as they climbed the train. "Got any ideas there, Foxy?"

Naruto reached under his jacket, pulling another tri-bladed knife out, marking them. A very large bandit got up on his side of the train, he wielded a mace, wearing very heavy armor. He looked at Naruto, laughing as he crossed his thumb over his neck.

The blonde rolls his eyes, _'Switch.' _

Naruto suddenly moves in front of Amira, nudging his head toward the large man behind her. She turns around, smirking as she trains her pistols on the armored giant. The two teens faced down the men and women, Naruto charged his dust encrusted bracelets before applying wind to his knives. Amira cocked her the hammers of her guns, smirking.

"Kill'em!" The large armored man screamed.

No sooner than the words left the man's mouth Naruto sprang into action, throwing both kunai. The wind dust energy around sent them flying faster than the bandits in front of him could track. Appearing in a yellow flash in the middle of them, Naruto blasted two away as he thrusts his palms outward. Blasts of wind sending them flying back, spinning on his heels, Naruto blocked and caught a sword with one of his tri-bladed knives before deflecting the blow.

Sweeping the bandit of his feet with a low kick, Naruto punched the man while he was midair. It sent the bandit flying toward the large man, who was currently trying to hit Amira. The small girl seemingly danced around him, firing rounds into the armor plating, but was getting frustrated as they bounced off. She watched as the man that got sent away by Naruto smacked into him, making him stumble.

Somersaulting over his head, Amira spun above him as she unloaded the rest of her magazines into the man's head armor. Their concussive blasts from their combined dust reacting made the armored man stumble about, but still, his armor didn't break!

"Oh c'mon, what the hell are you even wearing?!" Amira complained as she reloaded her gun, dodging by jumping back as the man slammed his mace down.

The man chuckled, "Armor made from depleted uranium, like diamond…it is unbreakable."

"Crap…" She winced as she fired round after, at him, he was stumbling back.

Naruto dodged several gunshots, one bullet barely grazing his arm, bouncing off his aura. The Fox Faunus somersaulted over the gunwoman, angling himself to send an ax kick into her arm. Using his speed and flexibility, Naruto landed on his hands before turning on them and sweeping her into the air. She screamed as the blonde threw a kunai that barely missed her face but failed to notice the smirk on his face.

Teleporting behind her in a yellow flash, Naruto kicked down into the metal roofing the train. She bounced up, her aura breaking before Naruto punted her off the train. Several shots rang out as Naruto saw bullets landing all around him. Using his kunai, Naruto blocked the bullets before noticing that they were coming from bandits from a considerable distance away.

He heard Amira yelp, watching as she landed next to him. The blonde looked at her, she got up, training her gun at the giant man in armor. Naruto looked at her, nudging his head toward the gunmen in the distance. Amira looked at him and then smirked as she switched with him.

"I'll take care of those in the distance," Amira fired several shots at them, forcing them to scatter behind a sand dune. "Can you handle the big guy?"

Naruto smirked, nodding, he walked forward before jumping across the cars to land on the roof in front of the large man.

"She gave up against me, little boy, what makes yo-ack?!" The armored man was socked in the face when Naruto leaped up and punched him in his face.

The man stumbled back as Naruto pressed his advantage, sliding down before scissor kicking him, tripping him. The man slammed with a thud into the train, dropping his mace over the side. Getting up, slamming his hand into the roof of the train, the man roared as he stood up. Naruto readied himself, watching as the man roared.

"You little piece of shit," The man screamed, "Die!"

Naruto barely blocked the first punch before being hit by the other punch and knocked off the train. Landing on the sand, Naruto watched as the man dropped down, grabbing his mace. Pointing his mace at Naruto, the man gripped it with both hands before charging forward. Naruto dodged out of the way, barely, before appearing behind the man and slamming a kick into the back of his head.

The armored giant stumbled forward a little bit, "You may be fast, but if you cannot hurt me what's the point!"

Landing on the sands, Naruto's bracelets roared to life, screeching as he poured aura into the dust crystals. Blasting forward with the wind, Naruto punched the man in the face, using the dust crystals that had wind swirling around his hands to dent the armor. When he saw the dent, Naruto smirked before blocking the mace and allowing himself to get sent back into the train.

Crashing through a window, the blonde angled himself to cage a booth seat. The chair spun around as he used his momentum to pivot it and send himself back out the same window. Running as he hit the ground, Naruto saw the dent was on the man's left chest piece.

Not thinking about the risks, Naruto ran head first into the danger. His orange aura flaring to life as he felt the energy of the gale dust crystals deplete. The man laughed, slamming his mace into the sand, it flowed as the earth began to rise. Using the earth, Naruto began to jump up and use the pieces of rising earth as stepping stones.

Spinning in the air, increasing momentum, Naruto delivered an aura enhanced ax kick into the man's helmet. The helmet was knocked off, revealing the face a scarred-up man, with a blind left eye. He grabbed Naruto, slinging him, and smashing into the ground. He lifted the blonde up, smirking, but then looked up at the roof of the train.

Amira stood there, "Bang."

"Oh, for fuc-," The man's head was hit with a bullet, his aura blocked most of the damage.

Blood dripped onto the ground from a gash that opened, he dropped Naruto. The blonde jumped back, smirking, he looked up at Amira and gave her a thumbs up. She smirked, dropping down next to him, holstering her guns on her belt. The girl wiped the bridge of her nose, watching as the large armored man stopped cursing into the air.

With blood dripping down his face, he glared at her, "You little bitch!"

"Damn right I am," Amira winked as she mocked him. "However, let's be real. Big, tall, overly armored…pfft, cliché walking!"

"You…," The man growled, "I will not stand for this!"

"Please," Amira rolled her eyes, "We'd prefer if you sat your fat ass down."

Naruto got one of his tri-bladed kunai out, tossing it into the air before catching it to where he reversed the grip. The man saw red, charging, roaring as he ran head first at them. The blonde threw the kunai, grabbing Amira's hand before teleporting in a mix of yellow and violet. Appearing behind the man, both teens kicked the man in the back of the head.

His eyes rolled back, stumbling forward a little bit more, the man fell forward.

"Alright!" Amira dusted her hands off, "That's another one that bites the dust."

* * *

A few hours had gone by since the fight, Vacuo finally had sent a couple of Bullheads sent out. The bandits that were alive were loaded onto the aircraft, while some of the injured passengers were loaded onto the other one. The blonde saw where a guard had been killed during the initial boarding, frowning as his body was loaded onto the Bullhead taking passengers to the hospital.

'_This is why I am becoming a Huntsman, so this doesn't happen again…' _Naruto thought to himself as he looked around, _'Too much destruction.' _

"Hey, Naruto, you okay buddy?" Amira handed him bottled water; he was standing watch just in case Grimm showed up.

The blonde nodded, taking the water before drinking the contents greedily. He was thirsty, the hot Vacuoian sun was a little much, his fox ears were laid back. He quickly finished the bottle of water, watching as several birds flew overhead.

"So," Amira looked at him, "I have to say earlier was awesome. You fight like a badass, and I respect the hell out of that."

Naruto smirked, nudging his head side to side.

"No seriously, you're probably better than some teachers I know. Anyway, they're clearing the blockade, the train will be moving in a few minutes. Hopefully, we don't get any more delays, because Vale City is still a day's ride out." Amira told him as they started walking back toward the train, she entered first after he held the door open.

As they sat down, Naruto yawned. Watching as some people replaced the broken window in one of the passenger cars, outside of his own window. The teen looked around the train, noting some bullet holes that would have to be fixed later, but it wasn't going to be his problem.

"So," Amira attempted to strike up a conversation, "what was that semblance of yours called?"

Naruto smiled, getting his scroll out, he used the stylist to write it down.

_"__Flying Thunder God, my father has the same semblance, different seal pattern to initiate it." _He wrote down, watching as she read it.

"Wow, that's awesome! Well, honestly, I'm a little beat…" She stretched, yawning loudly.

Naruto nodded in agreement, they got up.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Foxy," Amira waved at him as she walked toward cars that held some private rooms for sleeping.

Naruto was intent on moving toward the back of the train, it was less noisy back there.


	2. Road To Vale II

Kushina yawned as she stirred a large pot of noodles. Kihana was at the kitchen table, putting little decorations on a birthday cake while her father watched her. The blondes both giggled and laughed at jokes they told between each other, with the only redhead in the house to cook dinner. She stopped, turning around and looked at the cake.

"Oh, that's beautiful sweetie, I think Naruto is going to like it!" Kushina praised her daughter, walking toward her. "Hmm, what's that supposed to be?"

Kihana smiled brightly, "It's a fox, mama, like us!"

Minato chuckled, "The resemblance is uncanny."

Kushina replied to Minato with puffed cheeks, grabbing a plastic spoon that Kihana used to scoop icing up before catapulting some of it toward Minato. Orange icing splattered on the man's cheek. Laughing, he took his finger across it before sucking the icing off. The man got up from his chair, looking at Kihana, smiling.

"Honey, can you do daddy and mama a favor?" Minato bent his knee, looking at his little girl. "I need you to go pick out some flowers from the greenhouse you think Naruto will love."

"Oh, okay, sure!" Kihana got up and smiled, running toward the door.

Kushina watched as their little girl ran out the door, she looked back at Minato. There was a glint in his eyes, she smiled, blushing lightly.

"Now that's she away…" Minato walked toward Kushina, "The adults can play."

Kushina giggled as Minato brought her in close, kissing her neck. However, her giggling was short lived when he suddenly backed away. A palm covered in orange icing smashed into her face. Shrieking a little, she backed up, wiping her face with disbelieve.

"Minato…you…" She glared daggers at him, but then a smile crept on her face. "I'm gonna get you back."

Minato backed up, "Oh, how so princess?"

"Keep moving toward the bedroom," She backed him toward the hallway, "And I'll show you real quick."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Amira was playing a video game with Naruto; the duo had stayed close together after the bandits. Trees and rocks whistled by outside of the train, the feeling of vertigo was pervading the area as the train went into the mountains. The gray clouds let loose; rain pelted the outside of the train. Six hours had passed since their battle with the bandits, and now they had crossed into Vale.

The train whistled, they stopped playing their game, turning to see another train run. It wasn't a passenger train, it had cars full of various material. It has the logo for Atlas's Schnee Dust Company, which made Naruto glare at it. Amira took notice of that glare, looking at the blue-eyed blonde.

"You don't seem to really like that logo, but to be fair, I don't Schnee Dust either." Amira paused their game, "My family has been using Vacuoian Delights for years."

Naruto rolled his eyes, writing on a note, _'Schnee do not have good faith with my kind.'_

"Ahh, yeah, I can see that. So, when we get to Vale, do you mind if I tag along with you? I know it sounds weird, but frankly, I'm the new girl here, and I've got no damn clue where I'm gonna go." Amira asked him, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Naruto sighed, and then he smiled before writing. _'Mom always makes too much ramen, you're more than welcome to stay at my place.' _

"Yes," Amira pumped her fist, "By the way, I noticed that necklace."

Naruto looked his topaz necklace, holding up the small crystal, he smiled. The blonde stroked the stone and looked at her. He got his scroll, writing with the stylus. Amira watched as he continued to write, obviously giving her the backstory to the necklace. He finished, handing her the scroll, and she takes and begins to scroll while reading.

_'__It's a family heirloom, my father was given it by his father and so on. My father gave it to my mother when they married, and then she gave it to me when I was born. This necklace is the most precious thing to me, besides my actual family.' _

"Oh damn, that's friggin' awesome!" Amira handed his scroll back.

She looked at him, "So, I never asked…how old are you?"

Naruto smiled, writing on the scroll, _"Fifteen, I turn sixteen tomorrow." _

"Gah, what?!" She blurted out as she looked at him, "You're only fifteen and hoping to go to Beacon?!"

The Faunus looked downcast, rubbing the back of his head as his ears folded backward. The girl realized that her surprised blabbering may have offended him, and she lowered her head. She took a deep breath, and then looked at him, slightly frowning.

"Sorry, my dad always said I never think before I speak. I'm just saying, that's young, I mean seriously young. However, I can see why you'd try. You fight like you've been in an Academy before, and I have to say you're pretty damn impressive!" She reached over and placed on hand on his shoulder while cheering him up.

The blonde nodded, smiling, they suddenly felt the train angle downward. They were in Vale now, and it wouldn't be too long before they were to cross into Vale City. In about six hours the only thing the two would have to worry about is high traffic and the underground trains of Vale City.

They watched as people wondered about the train, it was hard to believe they had taken down bandits earlier. The way people seemed to just go about their business, with no regard to anything that just happened. It was disheartening on how people could simply return to a norm as nothing had ever happened.

Amira watched him as he got up, "Need some air?"

Naruto nodded, walking away as he headed toward the back of the train. Opening the car doors to move about, dodging some people. He ended passing by the same woman that had served him the chicken sandwiches earlier. She was manning the bar, he watched as people of "class" drank out of their fancy glasses.

Passing by a businessman, Naruto accidentally brushed up against him.

"Hey, watch it ya freak," The Businessman chided the blonde Fox Faunus.

The blonde simply retorted while walking away by flipping the bird at the man. Not even bothering to look at him as he did, Naruto got to the next car doors, opening them. The flabbergasted man standing there, his jaw slack, fuming at the retort from the Faunus.

Making it to the back of the train, Naruto watched as the dark landscape filled his vision. His eyes adjusting, as all Faunus did, in the dusk. The howls of Beowolfs echoed his fox ears, slowly pulling the headphones out his normal ears, he listened to their calls.

Grimm, to Naruto, was just as evil as the next murderer. However, their song in the night was something mesmerizing about it all. They were calling out to each other, for beasts, they were intelligent. Their echoed howls, barks, and growls filled the Dark Wood Forest with a deathly melody. It was sweet, so long as you were ignorant, so long as you stayed out of sight.

When the calls died, Naruto took a deep breath, closing his eyes. His mind revealing all things around him, pulses, like a heartbeat. Lights, more numerous than a rainbow, pulsing behind him. in the forest, mixtures of lights, animals. During those lights, there is darkness, dark spots. Grimm emitted no light, they had no light, in fact, they took away the light around them.

Creeping darkness, like a blood droplet in water, dissolving all life around it.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened his eyes, they briefly flashed crimson. It wasn't anything too special, even though he could see _life _in objects. His mind shifted toward a reflection he cast upon a glass window, huffing, he smiled.

_'__Wait a few more hours guys,' _Naruto thought to himself as he leaned against the railing. _'I'll be home soon.'_

* * *

Minato yawns as his wife stroked Kihana's hair, humming a lullaby. She looked at their little princess, smiling, kissing her forehead before picking her up. Minato was handed Kihana as he got up, his arms holding her tightly but gently, he walked up to her bedroom. Kihana mewled a little bit as her father laid her into bed, covering her up.

She was tuckered out, no doubt to all the things she did today involving her brother's return home.

Exiting the room, the blonde hummed as he walked past the master bedroom. Stopping, he looked at a display case in a separate room, the weapons room. He walked inside of it, looking at all his gear he used to use. Nowadays he worked as a private tutor, rarely getting clients that could pass his tests. It still brought in good money. However, it was slowly becoming time for him to retire entirely.

Minato traced his fingers on the display case. A white coat, with red flames at the bottom, stood proudly besides several wrapped scrolls. Looking at them, he felt drawn to the life he left behind before ever having this one. To the left of the coat, past the scrolls, there was a single wakizashi. It was marked in his seal; it had been his main weapon as a younger man. There was also another scroll by that very weapon, he took a deep breath.

_'__Gamabunta,' _Minato sighed as he looked at the scroll. _'I often wonder if the choices I made back then matter today?' _

"Honey," Minato turned to Kushina voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes dear, everything is fine. Just…you know, taking it all in. I remember when we were younger, we could make love all day…and fight the night after." He chuckled as he leaned against the case, "And now…well, now I have to say my back still hurts."

"Ooh poor baby," Kushina jested him with a smile, "You're getting old."

"Pfft," Minato blew raspberries as he rolled his eyes, "Thanks captain obvious."

Kushina laughed as she brought him into an embrace, nuzzling him as they held each other. The couple smiled, stroking each other's back.

"Minato," Kushina looked at her husband. "I had a dream the other night, I saw Naruto wearing your cloak."

"I hope so," he replied with a smile. "I am going to leave it to him if I should kick the bucket early."

"True…" Kushina relinquished as she looked at him, both starting a dance of sorts.

"Are you wanting to have another baby?" Minato bluntly asked her as he looked down into her eyes.

Kushina hummed, "Part of me does, I'm hitting that age where it doesn't work anymore."

"Heh," Minato chuckled as he held her close, "And?"

"Honestly," Kushina rubbed the back of her head, "I'm just happy with two. However, if we do get blessed with a third…I wouldn't mind it."

Minato smiled, "Speaking of children."

He got out his scroll as he broke his embrace, pressing Naruto's contact number. The scroll began to send a ping out for his son's, he saw that it was trying to connect. After a few seconds, he saw Naruto pick up the call, looking at his son through the glass.

"Hey there Naruto," He waved at his sun with a smile while greeting him.

Naruto smiled as he looked at upon his father. The teen's hair was whipping back and forth in the winds from the train. Minato watched his son lean on a railing. Kushina stepped behind him, making sure Naruto could see her.

"So," Kushina noticed her son's red eyes, "You gonna turn off your red eyes?"

The young man rolled them, slowly they turned back to their blue state. He looked at his parents, holding up a hand to sign to them. He began to sign, telling them about how he had been delayed, and what had happened. The blonde-haired man held pride in his chest at his son's regaling of his fight with a nasty group of bandits. Kushina watched as he made a sign for a friend, and more importantly, he signed indicating that he hadn't been alone during his fight.

Minato was about to ask him another question, only to notice something. His eyes widened; he saw something move in the darkness right behind Naruto.

"Naruto!"

* * *

_"__Naruto!" _

Naruto's eyes widened tremendously as he grabbed a kunai he had hidden in a pouch under his left side. He turns on his heel while throwing his scroll into his pocket. Minato's yelling face plastered across it, watching as a Night Stalker leaped from the shadows. Everything happened at the speed of lightning, his instincts reacting rapidly to the peril of his situation. It's long bladed tail lunging toward Naruto from the darkness, its long snout filled with razor sharp, red teeth.

Deflecting the bladed tail, Naruto jumped up to the top of the train. He quickly attached a pouch filled with fire dust to the handle of his kunai. Reaching down, Naruto grabbed another kunai, running backward. He saw the long body of the Shadow Stalker crawl up on the wall of the car he was on. It's bone-white tail lashed out, the young Huntsman in training leaned back.

The tail barely misses him, his aura activates, creating an orange glow around himself. He used the kunai without the pouch to deflect the bladed tail, which sent sparks flying from the friction. Turning on his side, allowing himself to drop to gain momentum, Naruto threw the kunai with the pouch.

It soared, flying right into the Night Stalker's forearm bone armor. The pouch began to sizzle before Naruto activated his bracelets and sending a massive gust of wind from them. The wind missing with the inferno scolding inside of the pouch. The flames covered the Night Stalker as the pouch exploded, the winds fueling the flame, giving light to the top of the train.

The blonde jumped back, seeing that his dust crystals were depleted. He dropped down on the next car, watching the Night Stalker shake off the flames, roaring as it readied itself to lunge at the blonde. Naruto's hands quickly reached into another pouch, this time on his right side.

He somersaulted back to avoid the tail while tossing two blue colored crystals in the air. He turned around, punching the air to catch them inside the bracelet's slots, the bracelets turned blue in response. Naruto smirked, assuming a stance as he took a deep breath.

The beast growled at him, still prepared to launch itself. Naruto didn't give it the pleasure, jumping toward it, the beast launches it tail in response. Suddenly, water bursts around Naruto, he contorted his fingers into strange formations as his aura glowed brighter than before. He focused; the water slowly began to freeze into long icicles. Manipulating the dust crystals with aura, commanding them, the water they created bent to his will!

On his command the icicles flew down, slamming into the Night Stalker. It roared, backing up as Naruto landed in front of it. Cocking his fist back, Naruto threw a punch, a jet of water launched from the crystal in his right bracelet. The high-pressure jet of water sliced through the armor of the beast, slicing off its right forearm.

Dodging the tail by leaning to the side, Naruto turned to left on his side, creating a controlled jet of high-pressure water in the likeness of a wrist blade. It slices through the bone armor, cutting off the Night Stalker's tail. Seeing the red of the inside of the Grimm, Naruto's eyes turned red in turn. He felt power rush into him, he grabbed the stump that had been the tail of the Night Stalker. Forming an icicle Naruto slammed it into the train, pinning the beast into place.

Roaring, the beast launched its elongated body toward the blonde. Naruto responded by taking the kunai he had been holding through all of this and throwing it. As the beast widened its maw, Naruto disappeared in an orange flash.

Appearing just above it, Naruto slammed his left fist down. Shooting a jet of water into its head, Killing it. Landing on the top of the train as the beast began to disperse, he took a deep breath, his red eyes slowly fading back to blue. He heard through his fox ears his mother and father calling to him. Sighing, he reached into his pocket.

_"__Naruto?!" _He heard his mother yell, he put the scroll up to where she could see his face.

Kushina took a very deep breath in relief, _"Oh thank Lord Kurama, you're alive." _

_"__Cutting it close, eh, son?" _Minato questioned him slyly.

The blonde rolled his eyes, signing, _'Thanks for heads up before I lost mine, ya know.' _

Snorting, Minato couldn't control a chuckle, _"Whatever buddy. Say, you are mentioning a girl?" _

His mother's eyes lost all concern, focusing back to the subject prior before they got rudely interrupted. Only, the top of the hatch of the car he was on to open, followed by a few gunshots. An alabaster-haired girl leaped up.

"Alright you Grimm sons of bitches, let's get…why aren't there any Grimm? Did I miss the Grimm fight?!" She looked around, holding Sun and Luna up, realizing she had missed the fight.

Amira sighed, rolling her eyes, "Figures the one time I actually have my guns ready to shoot something in face…that something is already shot in the face."

Naruto smirked, rolling his, Kushina meanwhile was observing her. She frowned, not really enjoying the girl's foul mouth, but she saw a certain fire in her. She giggled slightly and did what a mother did best in this situation.

_"__So, Naruto, who's your girlfriend?"_

The teen pinched his nose, knowing that was going to come up eventually. Amira heard Kushina, walking over with a strut in her step. She looked over Naruto's shoulder, seeing the redhead with blue eyes, and then looked at the man beside her.

"Holy crap, you weren't kidding," Amira said as she looked at Naruto's parents. "Hi there."

_"__Hello!" _Kushina greeted her cheerfully, _"So, you know my son?" _

"Well kind of, we met just a few hours ago," Kushina's face suddenly soured at Amira's answer. "Is something wrong?"

_"__No…no…I just wish I could tease him about a girlfriend." _Kushina chuckled as she looked at her, _"So, are you a friend of his?" _

"Yep, I and he already kicked bandit ass, I just wished he'd saved some Grimm for me. Hear that, Naruto, you're greedy in a fight." Amira accused him with a smile, the blonde rolling his in reply.

Naruto signed to his mother, _'She's coming with me to the house, I promised.' _

_"__Oh, that's fine sweetie, we actually made a guest room out of the old storage room." _Kushina told him as she looked at Amira, _"There is a standing rule in our house, which is just be respectful." _

"No problem Mrs., um, Uzumaki?"

_"__Kushina is fine dear, just call me that. Anyway, I better get off here, I need some sleep. Naruto, are you going to be home tomorrow?" _Kushina asked while yawning.

Naruto nodded, confirming that he would be home.

_"__Awesome, see you two tomorrow, and Naruto…be safe." _She hung up as she said goodbye, her son smiled as the screen went dark.

"So, what did you kill, by the way, you did a lot of damage?" Amira questioned him, looking at the damage to the train.

Naruto smirked, getting his stylus, _'Night Stalker.'_

"Aww man…I never get to kill the big ones." Amira whined a little, placing her guns in their holsters.

She started walking back toward the hatch, yawning, "Hey…by the way, I got some chicken sandwiches."

Naruto smiled, walking over to her before following her through the hatch.

* * *

The whistle of a train sounded throughout a large station. It pulled in, with Naruto quickly departing with Amira following behind. The duo was wearing sweats and long-sleeved shirts. Naruto's sweats were orange, with his top being blue. Amira's was all black, the shirt is a size too big for her.

As they exited the station Amira became awestruck. The flying cars, few, flew overhead. There were many vehicles, ranging from very high-end two-seaters to the economic family four-seaters. Motorbikes, grouped up into gangs, zoomed past the streets.

Amira was just all smiles, gawking at the view in front of her. Naruto, meanwhile, just had a flat expression. This wasn't anything new to him, he grew up here, and he took his first steps onto the sidewalk. The blonde motions for her to follow him, quickly she snapped out of her daze, following him.

The blonde was jamming with his headphones in his ears, his fox ears wriggling to every stimulation. Fighting Dreamers blasted in his ears as he looked at the city traffic.

He was happy to finally be back in Vale City!

* * *

Kihana was quickly trying to set things up around the house, by now Naruto would've arrived in Vale City. Minato was getting ready to go and get his son. Kushina was preparing a massive feast, her cooking apron and hat already stained with various spices and sauces.

"Daddy," Kihana got her shoes on as she called out to her father, "Can I go with you?"

"Not this time, help your mom out, she's getting overwhelmed," Minato told Kihana as he smiled at her, waving as he exited the door.

Kihana growled a little, "Man, I never go to inner-city!"

"You're going to Signal next year," Kushina chided her while smiling, "You need to act your age a little."

Kihana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but I haven't seen brother since Rinne!"

"Rinne was last year," Kushina conceded and then knelt to meet her daughter's eyes. "Naruto is going to be coming home soon, and then you get to spend as much time as you want with him. However, there are some things that a father and son do before coming home on such things."

"Why are boys so weird like that," Kihana sighed in defeat.

Kushina laughed, "Because they're boys, and they big dumb dumbs."

"Yeah, your right mama," Kihana cheerfully agreed before looking at the stove. "What are you going to be cooking?"

"Various ramen, from chicken to pork, to spicy to teriyaki." Kushina laughed and kissed her daughter's forehead. "We'll make Naruto's day awesome."

"Yeah!"

There was a knock at the door, with Kihana quickly rushing to it. She opened it, looking at an onyx eyed teen standing at the doorway. He looked annoyed at being there, a person looking like him stood behind him. The slightly shorter teen had a small orange box in his hand, he looked at Kihana, and then smiled.

"Always late," he said as he looked at her. "What's up, Short Fox."

"Sasuke, you butt head, that's not very nice!" Kihana yelled at him, she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I agree," the older person behind slapped Sasuke's head. "Be nicer to your friends' little brother, or should I tell mother?"

Sasuke, the one holding the gift, paled. "No…"

"To which one?" The older man behind him asked.

"The telling mother part," he sighed, "Itachi."

"See Sasuke, why can't be nice like your brother!" Kihana pointed at Itachi, smiling as she jumped up.

Itachi nearly fell backward from the hug Kihana slammed him with, "Naruto is really gonna stoked you're here!"

"What about me?" Sasuke inquired.

"Oh, yeah, you too."

The young man's face frowned, looking past her he saw Kushina, "Oi need help?"

"No, I'm good, tell Kihana to get her butt in here!" Kushina yelled at Sasuke from the kitchen.

Sasuke looked at Kihana, "You know the drill, get.'

Frowning, the girl hopped off Itachi, running back toward her mother. The two brothers stepped into the house, looking at pictures. They noted that there was a small banzai tree where the gifts were being placed, Sasuke took his over to it, placing under the banzai.

The raven-haired youth took a deep breath, smiling at a certain picture of him and the blonde. It was the last picture they took together, right before Signal accepted him in. He took a deep breath, placing a hand on that photograph.

* * *

_"__I got my acceptance letter!" Sasuke cheered as he looked at his family, watching as Naruto's stood around him. _

_He was about to open his letter, Sasuke ran over to him, smiling. Only it died when Naruto opened is, in big red ink, "DENIED" sprawled across it. Naruto had a hurt look on his face, with several people jeering him as they passed by, much to Kushina's anger. _

_"__Naruto?" _

_Naruto looked at Sasuke, some tears falling from his eyes. The children looked at one another, they knew this was going to be struggling. Sasuke, however, held his fist up. Smiling, waiting for Naruto bump it back. The blonde wiped his tears away, slowly raising his fist as well, bumping Sasuke's._

* * *

Sasuke pulled his hand back, looking at the door, "Welcome home…idiot."


	3. Letter

Minato yawned as he drove his van down Silver Broadway, the man's tired blue eyes scanning the morning city crowd for his son and the girl he was with. The man finally stopped, pulling close to a street corner, he grabbed his scroll and checked his son's location since they were linked on their Family PN. He saw that Naruto was about to walk around the corner and smiled when he saw his son walking with his friend, pointing things out.

"Hey, Naruto, what's that rickety old van doing there?" Amira asked him, she pointed out the van with a crest on the side door.

Naruto's face lit up, he smiled brightly, grabbing her hand and rushing her toward it. Minato laughed, rolling down the window, and then looking at them.

"Hey-hey, what's up buddy, you little lost?" Minato jokingly inquired, giving a sly look to Naruto.

The teen just rolled his eyes, smiling, _'What made you pull out The Rust Bucket?' _

"Pfft, Rust Bucket?! I'll have you know this a genuine luxury vehicle, get in. You got friends back home waiting for you, and food." Minato flipped a switch on the inside, he looked up, "Oops that was the sunroof."

He flipped the switch, closing the sunroof, and unlocking the doors with the correct switch. Naruto slid the door open, motioning for Amira to enter, she climbed in the back quickly and put her stuff next to her seat. The alabaster-haired girl buckled up, yawning, looking at the man. His features were strikingly like Naruto's, minus the round face. Minato even had the whisker marks on his face, she saw that the man's eyes was the _exact same _as his son's.

Minato flipped the radio on, "Neat, that new song is playing."

He hummed, "Gonna take my horse to the old town road…"

"Um, sir, if I may make a suggestion…" Amira watched as he looked at her in the mirror, "Station Six.'

"Station Six…Station Six…ah here we are! Let's see what you like then, Amira." Minato flipped the channel on, pop music began to play.

_"__And, it's a hard pill for you to swallow!" _

Naruto winced a little bit, pop wasn't really his, or his dad's, scene. The music thumped the old speakers in the van, they began to drive toward the tunnels near the edge of the city. The Under Road of Vale was an engineering marvel, a tunnel built ten miles long underground, under the ocean. The Roads led to Patch Town, The Capital Town on Patch Island.

Entering the underground tunnels, turning on his headlights, Minato feigned signal loss as he turned the radio off. Amira sighed, leaning back in her seat, Naruto was riding shotgun and was using his stylus to write in text-to-speech to hold a conversation with his father as he drove. The robotic voice of the scroll droned on, and Naruto smiled as he asked the next question.

_"__Mom was glowing, is she expecting again?" _Naruto asked, the robotic voice of his scroll filling the silent van.

Minato giggled a little bit, "Very well could be, we're just leaving it up in the air at this point."

_"__Hope Kiki doesn't freak out, I got her a birthday present in my bag, ya know." _Naruto made the device speak, sighing as he leaned back, _"I wish I could've spent more time with you guys over the last few years." _

"Son," Minato merged onto a lane as he spoke to Naruto, "You're following your dreams. The path you set forth for yourself, no matter how difficult and time consuming, is your path alone. Just know, no matter what, I and mom love you."

"We only want you to be happy."

_"__True." _The robotic voice simply replied on the scroll.

Huffing a little bit, Naruto wrote on the scroll, _"I did some research on Atlasian Medicine Technology while in Shadow Academy." _

Minato frowned, sadness filling his eyes, "Naruto…you know…"

_"__It's worth a shot, never know, unless you try," _Naruto replied as he put his stylus away.

The blondes just stared at each other, Minato reaches over, patting Naruto's shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the couch in the living room of The Namikaze Estate. He watched as his brother played patty cake with Kihana. Kushina was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches of the food, and cake that Kihana tried her best on. He gets up, yawning, and looking at her.

"Aunt Kushina, is there anything I can do to help?" Sasuke inquired, bored out of his mind.

Kushina perked up, "Actually, yes. Could you be a dear and run out and get the mail?"

"Of course," Sasuke smiled, walking toward the door and opening it.

Exiting the house, Sasuke walked toward the mailbox, behind him was the three-story estate surrounded by a lush garden. A cherry blossom tree, with a swing, at the front of it. Sunflowers, roses, and even orchids bloomed in the nippy weather around the house. Sasuke always noted that there just seem to be a glow, and indeed, the warmth inside Naruto's house.

Getting the bills, he couldn't help but glance at one listed for Naruto, under an official seal. The seal was that of Beacon Academy, stamped firmly on the letter, addressing Naruto as Mr. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. His full name, and was dated for delivery today of all days, the raven-haired youth felt the weight of the letter.

This very letter was either another long list of denied entries or the golden ticket. Tucking the letter into the bottom of the pile, Sasuke walked back toward the house. He then saw his mother, walking up the road, she was holding the new edition family. A small, frail, but adorable daughter named Fū.

"Sasuke, is Itachi with you?" His mother questioned him.

"Yes," Sasuke answered, "He's in the house, mother. What's going on, where's dad at?"

"Your father is running behind, official Huntsmen Guard Business in town, apparently the mainland's Dust Robberies have made it here." She told her son, walking up to him, bouncing her daughter up and down.

"Aunt Mikoto!" Their conversation was interrupted as Kihana bursts out of the door, screaming with glee.

"Hey there, Little Fox, where is Tomato?" Mikoto questioned, slightly chuckling.

"Mama is finishing the food, c'mon, you need to sit down. Itachi is teaching me how to play dominoes next!" Kihana ushered, cheerfully telling her aunt to relax.

Mikoto smiled, "I'll be inside son, are you waiting for him out here?"

"I might as well, who knows, we may have Sakura show up as well." Her son replied, stoic in his voice regarding the girl.

Mikoto giggled, "Right, just hope they aren't late…Minato has a habit like your father."

Rolling his eyes, the onyx-eyed youth watched as his mother walked into the Namikaze Estate. He smiled when he saw Fū's little tuft of black hair on her head. His sister was born just born no more than a couple months ago, and it was rare of his mother to take her out in public.

His father being head of Vale Guards was also a contributor to the family's tendency to be very anti-social. However, his father grew up with Minato and Kushina, and from the stories he heard, directly pointed him toward his mother. Since then, Namikaze and Uchiha, have been family.

Sasuke, sighing, waited on his sworn brother.

He didn't have to wait long, over the crest of a nearby hill, came an orange rust bucket. Pulling up to the front of the estate, the doors opened, allowing an alabaster-haired girl to exit the van first. She grabbed her stuff, yawning, and then looking at the house.

"Holy crap, that's a huge home, dude!" The violet-eyed girl gawked, stunned at the size and beauty of it, if it had been any bigger it would be worthy of a mansion.

"As I said on way down here, after getting out of the tunnel, I have a day job besides being a Huntsman. Plus, Kushi, owns one of the biggest of floral shops in Patch." Minato reminded her, he got out and stretched, "Man I'm used to running…my legs are stiff."

Naruto got out, yawning as well, but then noticed Sasuke. Both stared at each other, both smiled then brightly before they walked toward each other. Fist bumping, followed by a tight hug, Naruto and Sasuke grunted as they squeezed the life out each other.

"You first dumbass!" Sasuke yelled, grunting at Naruto's strength.

The blonde smirked, giving him the middle finger behind his back, both finally broke the hug. Amira looked at them, noting how close they were.

"Hey, Naruto, is he…your boyfriend?" She shyly inquired, curious as to why they were so close.

Both teens blushed brightly, Naruto with his head shaking and Sasuke yelling, "NO!"

The older blonde laughed, "To be fair, on the outside you two would make a good couple."

Naruto gawked, blushing mad, shaking his head more rapidly. Sasuke visibly retched, the idea of him and Naruto made him sick, simply because they grew up together. It would be almost like an incestual relationship, and mere inkling disgusted the sworn brothers. Amira, rubbing the back of her head, looked at the raven-haired youth.

"I'm Amira, Amira Mirabella," She held out her hand while greeting him.

Sasuke sighed and took her hand, "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

Minato noted several footprints in his dirt pathway, "Who's all here, Sasuke?"

"Your wife, your daughter, my big brother, mom, and my little sister," Sasuke answered methodically, walking with them toward the house.

Opening the door, he saw Itachi with a palm over his face, "Everything okay?"

"Yes and no," Itachi bemoaned, "Turns out Kihana is a masterful player of dominos…and beat me."

Holding back his laughter, Sasuke turned around, not trying to burst out. Keeping his stoic appearance as best as possible, he turned back around. Itachi just glared daggers at him, daring him to laugh, because then they would go outside and s_ettle _last night. Immediately shutting up, which was smart, Sasuke watched Kihana smiled brightly.

Without warning, much to Naruto's grief, Kihana slammed into him. Knocking them both to the ground, wincing, Naruto breathed deeply as Kihana looked down at him. Her bright smile was infectious as her older brother matched her smile. Getting up, Naruto kissed his sister's forehead, smiling as they both signed toward each other.

_"__How was Shadow?"  
"Good."  
"I missed you, big brother."  
"I miss your as well, Kiki."  
"Love you!"  
"Love you too!" _

Kihana grabbed Naruto's hand, "Aunt Mikoto had the baby!"

Mikoto came from the kitchen, looking at Naruto, "Is it me or am I looking at a younger Minato?"

The blonde smiled brightly, walking toward his aunt, bending over a little to look down at the bundle in her arms. She had a round face, with the chubby baby fat one would expect, opening her eyes, Fū's onyx eyes met Naruto's oceanic blue. Smiling, the blonde poked her nose gently, eliciting a gurgled giggle from the infant.

Walking into the kitchen, Naruto looked at the table, there was a birthday cake on the table. It wasn't made by his mother, obviously, the icing was a little bit of a mess. He still smiled warmly though, walking toward his mother, she stopped cooking after finishing the last bit of ramen. She turned to her son, smiling as she threw her arms around him. Naruto wrapped his arms around his mother, smiling as both swayed a little.

"I'm so glad your home my little Sunshine, is that your friend in there?" Kushina asked, looking right at Amira.

Naruto nodded, breaking the hug and walking back into the living room. Amira was busy introducing herself to Itachi, who was just as calm as ever. Despite having been humiliated in a game of dominos against a small child, he was sitting cross-legged as he looked at the teen before him. The man got up, looking at Naruto, smiling.

"Oi, Naruto, have you mastered your semblance yet?" Itachi asked, curious to the level of progress Naruto had made.

Naruto smirked, nodding before signing, _"The base of it is all mine." _

"Good, because Sasuke has been wanting to spar you for a while." Itachi stated, getting up fully before stretching, "And, I've been wanting to spar against your father."

"Boys," Mikoto complained as she pinched her nose, "Can't you think of anything else?"

"Nope." Minato answered, looking at his wife, "Kushi…"

"NOT UNTIL YOU EAT!" She screamed, fire in her eyes, "I refuse to let the food I slaved over for hours get cold because you want to have a one-sided spar!"

"One-sided?!" All of them but Naruto shouted.

"I am joining in, you think I'd miss a chance for a free-for-fall, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze will dominate and decimate! How about it Mikoto, wanna join in?!" Kushina excitedly exclaimed, her eyes burning with fire.

Mikoto gave her a look, "Kushina…I had a baby recently, I'm far too out of shape to fight. Honestly, when is the last time you trained?"

Kushina's eyes widened, she grew stiff, "Eh?! Well…um…I…"

"Mama, I can fight in your place!" Kihana exclaimed.

"No, you won't young lady, the boys tend to get overexcited in a fight, remember when Sasuke broke Naruto's arm?" Kushina recalled, and then rubbing her chin, "To be fair didn't Naruto break Sasuke's right hand?"

"He sprained it, it didn't break, and I didn't break his arm…fractured it." Sasuke corrected his aunt, grumbling a little bit as he did.

Groaning, the redhead pinched her nose, "Still…food first."

Everyone was digging in, Itachi was eating a modest bowl at the end of the couch. Kihana and Naruto were burying food into their face left and right, like their mother. Minato was sipping some of the broth from the bowl he had, Amira was just trying to act polite. The poor Mirabella was totally bewildered at the mannerisms and was afraid to offend.

"This food is amazing, where did you learn to cook this good?" Amira inquired, feeling her taste buds light up on every chopstick slurp of noodles.

Kushina giggled, stopping her gorging, "I learned from my mother in law, Tsunade."

"Shima, is she still around, is she going to be here today?" Amira questioned, curious as to meeting her friend's family more.

"Unfortunately, Tsunade and Jiraiya don't get out often, and they won't be able to make it. Father lives in Atlas, writing books, and mother…well, they're going through a rough patch." Minato sighed, taking a deep breath, "They were always at odds."

The girl, flustered, raised her hands up. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't bring up anything bad."

"No, you're fine, its been something for a while. Personally, I think they just like causing drama. My mother can be a dramatic piece of work sometimes, and my father is just too laid back to care to be here. That's fine, but he's missing out on his children's children." Minato replied, obviously a bit sour on the subject.

Amira, keying into this, decided to change the subject. "So, wow, Vale…I never been to a big city."

"Oh, country girl?" Kushina asked, smiling.

"Yep, born and raised. My father owns a small ranch in Vacuo's mountain regions, we raised cattle for eatin' and horses for racing. In fact, my father taught me how to shoot." Amira stated, proudly.

"Neat, I don't mean to compare, but I think I have to say that I taught Naruto everything he knows." Minato laughed as Naruto shot him a look, "Oh c'mon son, you know it's true."

Whistling as he finished eating, Naruto leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach. Sasuke got out of the bathroom, yawning as he went for seconds. Naruto immediately got up, getting seconds right behind him, both bumping into each other over the last few dumplings.

Their bumping became more aggressive, shoving ensued, with Naruto being put on one foot as Sasuke muscled himself toward the last few dumplings. Instead of letting him win, Naruto smirked, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder. The raven-haired youth was about to scream, "Cheater," before Naruto flashed himself and Sasuke away in an orange flash.

Kushina grumbled, "Guess if Naruto wants to play dirty, it's only fair for Sasuke to do the same thing."

"Three…two…one…" Mikoto counted down.

The sudden sound of electricity filled the upstairs bedroom, followed by the lights flickering. Sasuke came running down the steps, with Naruto hot on his trail, singed slightly in a comical way. Sasuke reached for the dumplings, only for Naruto to flash in front of him, but before he could grab them Minato suddenly appeared and grabbed the dumplings.

"Sorry boys," Minato winked before flashing away in a yellow flash.

Both Sasuke and Naruto groan, with Naruto just doing the actions of it. The duo then smirked draping arms over their shoulders before walking into the living room. Amira giggled a little, she liked how they were brotherly, she was an only child after all.

Kihana hummed as she ate, stopping once she finished, "Mama I'm finished!"

"Very good dear, go take your dishes to the sink please," Kushina ordered her daughter, lightly, with a smile.

The girl got up, running toward the sink with her bowl, putting it in. The girl began to wash some of the dishes in the sink, with Itachi finishing and coming to help her. There was a knock on the front door, Minato, who had flashed into the living room answered it. It was Fugaku, the man had a fresh wound on his cheek, all bandaged up.

"Honey, are you alright?" Mikoto asked, getting up while holding their youngest daughter.

"I'm fine hon," Fugaku answered her. "Looks like The Dust Robberies are here as well."

"Damn," Mikoto cursed as she leaned back in her chair, "Why would they do such things?"

"Either way, Vale has a declared a Yellow Standby. Just in case is terrorist activity and not your run of the mill mafia stretching its power. Either way, I'm pretty me, and Minato here will be very well attentive into taking care of things." Fugaku stated, looking toward his sworn brother.

Minato nodded, "Yes, when you find the guy behind this first…or Gal."

"Pfft, whatever spiky, what smells good!" Fugaku walked toward the kitchen, looking at the food, "Ooh spicy ramen…my favorite."

"Hehe, go nuts, you should really eat quickly though. Apparently, the other boys want to have a free for all spar in a little bit." Kushina told him, leaning back in her chair and sipping some tea.

Fugaku groans, "Go figure, I have feeling that I'll be joining in."

"You _will _be joining in, can't let these young ones think we're getting too old, can't we?" Minato jeered, lovingly of course as he draped his arm around Fugaku's shoulder.

The older Uchiha rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah…whatever…if anyone is getting slower it is you, Yellow Flash."

"Pfft, whatever, I can still outrun anything you throw." Minato shot back, smirking along the way.

"Cake later then, Fugaku, hurry up and eat…I'm actually wanting to see where our sons stand against each other," Mikoto spoke up, smirking pridefully.

"Ahem," Kushina smirked as she too spoke up, "I believe my son will win."

"Eh, am I not a factor in this?!" Minato yelped a little, surprised Kushina wasn't considering him a winner.

Kushina winked, teasing him, "Maybe~."

* * *

The group all made their way to a small field, far from the estate, just in case. Minato's van and Fugaku's car was parked on the dirt road nearby. Minato was setting the rules for the spar.

"No guns, no weapons, just your semblance and hand to hand. If your aura drops, you are out, end of discussion. No cheating, no dirty blows, and let's all have some fun. We'll all start one hundred feet from each other, ready?" Minato yelled out as he backed up, getting within his hundred feet.

Itachi smirked, "I'm ready to win…as usual…"

Fugaku grumbled, "Careful there, getting overconfident, are we?"

The youngest male Uchiha just stood there, rolling his eyes, humming. He watched as Minato held his hand up, Naruto standing opposite him. The blonde was already in a combat stance, ready to fight as his eyes darted from Sasuke to Itachi. The blondes then glared at each other, and then Minato saw Kihana run out.

"Dad, I'll signal, I'll signal!" She screamed, turning toward everyone with both her hands up. "Alright!"

Without much warning, a gout of fire blew forth from her mouth before she ran off, "BEGIN!"

The oldest child of Minato just dashed forward toward Sasuke. Both running full force at one another, with Minato and Fugaku running off to the side. Itachi was casually walking forward, watching as Naruto and Sasuke traded the first punches of the fight. With both blocking and deflecting blows left and right. Grunting, and growling filled the air between them as they went back and forth.

Sasuke jumped away, turning midair before blue lightning crackled around him, "Eat this, Naruto!"

Bolts of lightning shot from Sasuke, Naruto's eyes widened a little bit before he smirked, dodging the first one with ease. The second bolt missed him as he flashed behind Sasuke, surprising the older youth, but Sasuke managed to turn around in time and block Naruto's kick.

Itachi whistled as both landed, his eyes shifting into a red color, with pupil-like objects spinning around his normal pupil. He smirked as he targeted Sasuke of all the people, and when Sasuke leaped at Naruto, the younger Uchiha was suddenly engulfed in a shadowy mass. Naruto jumped back, avoiding the mass in time, watching as Sasuke used his semblance to cut his way through the mass.

Both turned to Itachi, he shrugged, a nonchalant smile on his face. Both teens looked at the young man, nodding at each other before dashing toward Itachi. The young man easily blocked Sasuke's semblance with his aura shield and avoided a palm thrust by Naruto, who was aiming to apply his semblance.

Naruto's eyes briefly flashed red as he dodged a kick by Itachi, watching as Sasuke got knocked back by a punch. Itachi casually walked forward, punching lightly and forcing Naruto to compete with his combat speed. The blonde was having some trouble, forced to the defensive rather quickly.

As they fought, Minato suddenly went flying back, sliding across the ground to a dead stop. The man faced Fugaku, who had an ethereal warrior around him. Amira was in awe of it, watching the ethereal skeleton picked a boulder up before hurling it toward Minato. Minato flashed away, ending up on top of Fugaku, inside of the warrior. F

Fugaku growled, he gets kicked out of his semblance, watching as it disappeared. He had gotten marked earlier and was now at the total mercy of Minato…who showed none. Minato flashed above him, driving him into the ground with an elbow drop. His baleful aura sparking, Fugaku rolled his eyes, flustered at himself for being the first to lose.

Itachi hummed, looking at his father, "You were saying, father?"

"Shaddup alright, just win!" Fugaku yelled at his oldest son, limping off the field.

Minato hummed as he casually walked toward his son, Naruto having jumped back to engage his father while Sasuke handled Itachi. Lightning and shadow danced around the duo as they fought in the background, with Minato jogging with no sense of purpose toward his son. Naruto ran full sprint, appearing in front of Minato shortly, but the man easily blocked the flurry of kicks and punches his son launched.

The last kick was an ax kick, Naruto jumped up and tried to send one right into his face, only for the man to catch it. Minato's eyes shined with red power, smirking as he grabbed his son's angle before slamming him into the dirt.

"Oof, that had to hurt, sorry son!" Minato cheerfully stated as Naruto suddenly warped above him, surprising him.

Minato's head turned with the punch that Naruto gave him, spit flying out of his mouth. His son smirking all the long but winced when Minato laughed. His hand glowed with Naruto's sigil from the blonde had kicked him, apparently, his son had figured out a way to send his sigil through his feet as well.

Which meant one thing, "You've had an escape option the entire time."

Naruto smirked, sticking his tongue out before flashing back toward Sasuke. Just then, a massive wall of shadows headed toward Minato, the man rolled his eyes before placing his two sigils on the ground by him. On the back of Naruto's ankle, a small sigil glowed.

The older blonde held his hand up, "Flying Thunder God: Level Zero…Guiding Thunder."

His son's eyes widened as both him and Sasuke were suddenly in Itachi's shadows, which bounded them together. Itachi snapped his fingers, making the shadows blow up. The concussive force made Naruto's and Sasuke's aura break, forcing them out of the match.

Minato chuckled, "Well, well…haven't sparred you in a while, Itchy"

"Ahh, the old nickname sticks, so…" Itachi dashed forward suddenly, "…Let's get this going…"

Minato dodged the first few punches, countering with his own as he leaned back to avoid a sudden kick from Itachi. However, Itachi winced as he felt Minato deflect his kick with a palm thrust. As Minato went to use his semblance, Itachi held his hands up.

"I surrender…the match is over."

"Eh?!" Sasuke, Amira, Mikoto, Kushina, and even Kihana shouted in surprise.

"Smart, the moment I touched your leg with my semblance it was done. You had no real way of countering my semblance, and once you were marked, I controlled the battle fully beyond that point. I have to say, Itachi, you truly grew up to be a wise young warrior." Minato stated, walking over to the young man and ruffling his hair.

Itachi smirked, getting slightly flustered, "Thanks, Uncle…"

Sasuke grunted, "Go figure, your father won…"

Naruto rolled his eyes, signing, _'We pick bad fights.' _

"That we do, that we do…" Sasuke bemoaned as he and Naruto walked toward the van with the rest of the group.

* * *

Amira was out like a light, Naruto had given her his bed, which was super soft. The blonde was downstairs as he was watched as Mikoto, Itachi, and Fugaku leave. The teen smiled, thanking them for the birthday gifts of extra dust crystals, and even an upgrade for his bracelets. Sasuke was the kitchen table, poor Kihana had a sugar coma, passed out at the table with her lightly snoring. She had her birthday gift clutched in her small hands, a small book detailing different recipes for Dust and combinations.

Sasuke yawned, watching as Minato and Kushina cleaned up the kitchen. Then he remembered, quickly reaching into his cloak's pocket, the raven-haired youth got out a letter addressed to Naruto. Everyone stopped, with the onyx-eyed youth smiling.

"I meant to give this to you earlier, but I forgot about it. It's from Beacon Academy," Sasuke told him, watching as everyone tensed up.

Naruto took the letter, taking a deep breath. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, with the blonde's father and mother waiting with bated breath as he opened the letter. Slowly, peeling the letter open, the blonde read the small parchment.

_'__Dear Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. _

_As you are aware Beacon Academy only accepts students with the highest caliber in training, grades, and potential. Reviewing the multiple forms, you sent, along with your Shadow Academy instructors testaments, we've come to a split decision to REVOKE your transfer request. _

_However, you are free to apply again next year. Please, continue your training, and may you find peace with this answer. _

_-Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy.' _

Everyone was stunned silent, Naruto let the letter slip from his hands as they shook. Slowly, he felt his blood boil, he got up from the table. Kushina went to grab him, to try and pull him into a hug, but he slipped past her grasp and just watched as he left through the door.

He watched as stars shined brightly in the sky, he got to where he was away from the estate, dropping to his knees. Naruto felt that he needed to scream, but he couldn't instead, as tears poured from his eyes, he slammed his both of his fists into the ground. The impact cracking the ground around him, he felt rage boil over him, and it snapped as he sobbed.

All those years of hard work…the time he lost with his family…for nothing!

Sasuke walked out toward him, sitting on the ground next to him, "Naruto…its not the end of the world…"

Naruto sobbed, choking on them as he couldn't sob any other way, he looked at Sasuke with his burning bright red. Sasuke's eyes widened as the pupils inside of Naruto's eyes shifted to be more foxlike instead of hum, the raven-haired youth sighed and placed his on his friend's back.

"Try Haven, come with me then, it may not be Beacon…but…" Sasuke smiled, watching as Naruto calmed down. "I'm pretty damn sure they'll not turn you down."

Naruto took a deep breath, calming down, he'd have to write a letter tomorrow.


End file.
